


Different Interests

by grievingcain



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex-Indifferent Asexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievingcain/pseuds/grievingcain
Summary: Bansai is not interested in sex, but he is interested in Shinsuke.





	Different Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ since I don't have any drabble to post in my shorts collection this week I decided to publish this oneshot instead.
> 
> idk I've always liked the idea of Bansai being ace (although my real headcanon for him is demi-bi) so I thought "why not try to write a piece with ace!Bansai" and this came to mind. I'm sorry it's very sexual even though the star of the fic is an asexual character, I hope next time I can write something with ace!Bansai in which Takasugi restrains his sexual desires for him instead.

They were in the middle of another hot makeout session with Bansai sitting on his bed with Takasugi on his lap. That wasn’t unusual. Bansai might not be interested in sex, but he did enjoy kissing and certainly wasn’t against touching and feeling Shinsuke’s body close to his. But it was getting harder—no pun intended—to ignore the problem between them. Bansai had never spoken up about it, he didn’t want to make Shinsuke embarrassed, but he was curious about something. He wanted to try something.

“Shinsuke,” he started in-between kisses as he caressed the other boy’s waist. “You’re hard.”

Shinsuke stopped what he was doing for a second and almost instantly recomposed himself and tried to continue what they had stopped.

“Just ignore it, it’ll go down,” he said and kissed Bansai again.

Bansai humoured him a little, but soon stopped again.

“Doesn’t it hurt? It’s been like that for a while, I daresay.”

Shinsuke’s face was red and he couldn’t blame the intense making out for it.

“Look, I can’t control it, okay? But you don’t need to do anything about it, I know you’re disgusted—”

“I’m not disgusted, where did you take this idea from?”

Shinsuke looked confused.

“Aren’t you asexual?”

“Yeah, but I’m not sex repulsed. And I wouldn’t be disgusted by you.”

Shinsuke nodded, still ashamed. And didn’t say or do anything else. He leaned against the bed’s headboard, with his legs still spread, as he was sitting on Bansai’s lap seconds ago. It was Bansai who broke the silence.

“Can I see it?” He asked.

It took an instant for Shinsuke to understand what he was talking about but when he did his eyes went wide.

“What? Why?”

“I don’t know. I’m curious. It’s okay if you don’t want to show me, though.”

Shinsuke seemed to ponder. But then he brought his hands to his trousers’ waistband, undid the button and pulled the zipper down before he had much more time to think and regret his decision. He pulled his erection out of his boxers, exposing himself to the other. His cheeks were burning, and Bansai thought it was best to hide the thought that Shinsuke looked adorable to himself.

Bansai stared at Shinsuke’s cock. He didn’t really feel anything about it. He wasn’t turned on, that’s for sure. But he wasn’t disgusted either. After a few seconds staring he heard Shinsuke calling him.

“Stop staring at it like that, you’re gonna make me think there’s something wrong with my dick!”

“There’s nothing wrong with your dick,” he replied calmly.

Bansai stared a little more before asking.

“Can I touch it?”

“Why?” Shinsuke asked, surprised.

“I wanna try making you feel good.”

If Shinsuke hadn’t been red as a tomato for minutes long at this point, he would have become like that at that moment.

“Alright,” he hesitated.

It wasn’t like Shinsuke didn’t want Bansai to touch him. But until a couple of minutes ago he thought Bansai would never want to touch him like that, and now he was being submitted to all these new, weird experiences at once. He was excited, yes, but also nervous. What if Bansai didn’t like to touch him?

Shinsuke didn’t have much time to think before he felt Bansai’s hand closing around his shaft and he muffled a light moan.

“You’re sensitive,” Bansai said.

“Of course you idiot! It’s been ages since someone else touched me like this and now it’s—” he stopped abruptly.

“It’s…?”

“It’s _you_.” He finished. To hell with shyness, the man had the hand around his dick for fuck’s sake.

Bansai smiled. Shinsuke was, indeed, really cute when he was embarrassed. But he soon decided to focus on what he had at hand. He started stroking Shinsuke lightly as if testing the waters, trying to learn what to do. He wasn’t very experienced at this kind of thing. He had touched himself, of course, but not very often since he wasn’t interested in sexual activities, and he didn’t know if everyone was the same.

As his strokes became faster and his grip tighter, Shinsuke started to let out his voice. Small moans, sighs, until the first time Bansai heard his name being called with that husky voice. Now _that_ was interesting.

“Does it feel good?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Shinsuke replied as if he wasn’t really paying attention. His eyes were closed and Bansai could see he was gripping the sheets tightly.

Bansai stopped. Shinsuke opened his eyes, disappointed. “Something wrong?” he asked.

“No, it’s fine,” He leaned to the side of the bed to grab a small bottle inside a drawer and went back to his original position. “I just thought it’d feel better with this. Would you sit on my lap again, Shinsuke?”

Shinsuke didn’t reply, but moved to sit on Bansai’s lap anyway. He pulled his pants and underwear a little lower so his cock and testicles were fully free now, but Bansai didn’t seem to mind. When Shinsuke was back on his lap, Bansai put his hand, now covered in lube, around his shaft again.

Shinsuke tried to suppress a moan as he felt the touch.

“Please, don’t hold your voice, Shinsuke.” Bansai asked and started to stroke him again.

It felt smoother to stroke Shinsuke with his lubricated hand. Bansai was already feeling more comfortable touching him, being guided by the sound of his voice. He repeated the movement when something he did made Shinsuke groan or call his name. He was loving to hear Shinsuke’s voice like that.

Shinsuke put his hands on Bansai’s shoulders, gripping him tightly, and approached his head to Bansai’s. Now his mouth was close to Bansai’s ear, and Bansai could listen to every small sound that Shinsuke made, even the ones he tried to suppress. Bansai pressed the tip of Shinsuke’s cock with his thumb, hearing an “Ah!” in response. He smirked and continued to touch Shinsuke like that together with the fast strokes through the extension of his cock.

“Bansai, I’m close…”

“It’s alright, Shinsuke,” Bansai replied as he continued stroking. “You can come.”

“Ahh… Bansai…”

It took only a couple more seconds and Bansai felt the hot semen spilling in his hand. It wasn’t the best feeling, he admitted. The slickness on his hand was kind of gross, but this feeling was nothing compared to hearing Shinsuke moaning his name as he came. Shinsuke’s voice when he was drowning in pleasure was like new music to his ears. A kind of music he had never listened before but he was already sure he loved it.

Shinsuke’s body dropped against Bansai’s, his arms now around his shoulders and his head lying over them. Bansai leaned forward to grab tissues on the bedside table so he could clean his hand, but kept the other arm around Shinsuke’s waist, keeping him in place.

Once Shinsuke’s breathing went back to normal, Bansai allowed himself to talk.

“Was it good?” he asked.

“Yes, it was awesome,” Shinsuke replied, now free from any shame he could have had before.

“I enjoyed it too. The sound of your voice… And your song. They were really pleasant.”

Shinsuke chuckled. “Is that what turns you on, then? My voice?”

“I wouldn’t say it ‘turns me on’,” he replied. And Shinsuke could feel since he was still sitting on his lap that he wasn’t hard. “But it gives me some kind of pleasure. I don’t know how to explain... But I like it. And knowing you’re feeling good because of my touch… it’s nice, I daresay.”

Shinsuke hummed. He wasn’t displeased with that answer.

Shinsuke moved from Bansai’s lap only to straighten his trousers before sitting back and smirking.

“Now that the problem is solved, do you wanna continue from where we stopped?”

“Sure,” Bansai smirked back.

They had another hot makeout session.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not asexual myself but I did my research on asexuality before writing this. Still, I accept any (polite) criticism, tip or commentary about the subject. I hope I haven't written anything offensive bc it wasn't my intention... Personally I don't think I have but there's always that small paranoia. lol
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!!


End file.
